Way You Look at Me
by nemuikuro26
Summary: tatapan mata coklat kemerahan itu, menatap lurus menembus kedua mata birunya. seakan mencari sesuatu. cintakah? / warning: Sho-ai, another heartbroken, AU, typos, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Sho-ai, heartbroken, typos, OOC, AU**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji adalah milik Yana Toboso**

**Claimer: fic ini milik nemuikuro26 (y)**

* * *

**Something In Your Eyes**

Ciel tahu semua hal tentang Sebastian. Ia tahu apa makanan dan minuman favoritnya, ia tahu tanggal lahir, ia tahu kisah masa kecilnya, ia bahkan tahu nomor NPWPnya. Jadi, kenapa ia masih belum bisa membaca arti tatapan mata Sebastian. terkadang ia merasa tatapan itu menembus jauh melewatinya, seakan Sebastian mencari-cari sesuatu. cintakah? tapi, meski Ciel orang yang kurang bisa mengekspresikan perasaan, ia tetap berusaha mati-matian menunjukannya.

Empat bulan sudah Ciel lewati bersama Sebastian sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ia ingat betul saat pertama kalinya Sebastian muncul di hadapan Ciel. Saat itu Ciel baru saja masuk kuliah dan benar-benar tak menyangka ini akan datang. ia baru keluar dari ruangan dan seseorang menghentikannya. orang itu sangat tampan, mata coklat kemerahannya menatap mata biru Ciel lurus. nafasnya tak beraturan seperti habis berlari.

"_Aku tahu ini terlalu aneh dan mendadak. Kita bahkan tak saling mengenal satu sama lain, tapi aku merasa ini adalah takdir, jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_ Ucap Sebastian saat itu sambil berdiri tepat di hadapan Ciel dan banyak mahasiswa lain.

Reaksi Ciel saat itu adalah mengerutkan kening. "_Kau siapa_?" tanyanya dengan agak was-was. Waktu itu Ciel merasa orang yang ada dihadapannya pasti sedang mengerjainya atau jika tidak pasti sedang mabuk.

"_Ah, aku Sebastian Michaelis dan aku yakin, kita memang jodoh,"_ Ucapnya sambil tersenyum begitu lembut.

Senyum itu, untuk pertama kalinya Ciel melihat senyum selembut dan setulus itu. Ekspresinya penuh dengan kebahagiaan murni dan matanya... matanya menatap tembus ke kedua mata biru Ciel. Karena hal itulah tanpa sadar Ciel berkata 'ya'. Tapi entah kenapa Ciel merasa ada yang aneh tak tahu dimana.

* * *

"Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena apa, tapi murni karena aku tak tega," Ujar Claude pada Ciel.

Saat ini Ciel sedang berada di apartement Claude dan Alois, sahabatnya dan juga Sebastian. Claude dan Sebastian adalah teman sejak kecil, seperti halnya Ciel dan Alois. Siang tadi Alois, dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah meminta Ciel datang ke apartement mereka.

"Aku tak mengerti," Ujar Ciel bingung. Alisnya bertaut tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Claude menoleh ke arah Alois dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau tahu dimana tempatnya'kan?"

Alois mengangguk lemah. Ia tersenyum kecut ke arah Ciel sebelum pergi sebentar dan tak lama kemudian kembali membawa sebua buku besar dan tebal berwarna dark magenta. Di sampulnya tertulis 'St. Don Bosco' dengan tinta emas. Alis Ciel sedikit naik pertanda ia semakin bingung. Perasaannya campur aduk ketika melihat ekspresi Alois.

"Buka halaman 27," perintah Claude.

Ciel mulai jengkel. Tak suka hal yang berbelit-belit. Ia bingung dan marah karena Claude tak bicara langsung pada tujuan. Meski begitu ia tetap menurut dan membuka halaman 27 dari buku tebal tersebut.

Jantung Ciel berdesir. Di sana terdapat foto Sebastian sedang mengenakan celana kotak-kotak merah dan atasan putih berdasi dengan warna senada dengan celananya sedang merangkul Ciel. Mata birunya menggambarkan kebahagiaan murni dan rambut biru keabuannya mencuat berantakan. Hanya saja masalahnya, Ciel di foto itu bukanlah Ciel. Rambutnya panjang dan diikat ekor kuda. Ia tersenyum cerah dan memeluk pinggang Sebastian. Di bawah foto itu tertulis, Sebastian Michaelis & Flora Magdalien.

"Flora Magdalien..." Gumam Ciel.

Wajahnya mirip dengan Ciel. Matanya sebiru mata Ciel. Senyumnya cerah dan tubuhnya mungil semungil tubuh Ciel. Tapi ia bukan Ciel. Satu hal yang pasti, Flora adalah perempuan sementara Ciel adalah laki-laki.

"Itu adalah kekasih Sebastian dulu," ucap Claude akhirnya.

Sekarang Ciel paham. Sekarang semua terasa masuk akal. Tatapan yang menembus kedua mata Ciel itu bukannya misteri. Ia hanya mencari sosok Flora di dalam Ciel. Karena itulah tatapan itu menembus jauh melewati Ciel. Tak pernah menatap Ciel tapi Flora.

"Kau tahu ini?" tanya Ciel pada Alois.

Alois menggenggam tangan Ciel erat. "Maaf... dua minggu lalu saat aku ingin melihat foto Claude saat SMA, aku menemukannya. Claude sendiri sebenarnya sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini padamu tapi kami lihat kau bahagia... jadi... Maaf!" Alois mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Maaf... harusnya aku mengatakannya sejak awal kita bertemu," Claude ikut minta maaf.

Ciel menggeleng pelan. "Ini bukan salah kalian. Justru aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. Terima kasih banyak karna sudah memberi tahuku..."

* * *

Ciel merapikan meja makan dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia bahkan tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa pulang dari apartement sahabatnya. Shock pastilah ia rasakan. Jadi itulah kenapa Sebastian selalu terlihat seakan tak pernah benar-benar menatapnya. Itulah kenapa, ia tak pernah memanggil namanya tapi memilih memberi panggilan sayang. Karena seperti itulah cara Sebastian memanggil Flora.

Ketukan pintu terdengar. Begitu pintu dibuka, Sebastian berdiri disana, tersenyum penuh perhatian, tapi Ciel tahu, senyum itu bukan untuknya. Sebastian masuk melewati Ciel dan Ciel mengekor di belakang. Ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau sudah makan? Maaf aku mampir malam love, tapi aku ingin melihat wajahmu," ucapnya.

"Hanya ingin melihat wajahku?" tanya Ciel. Sebisa mungkin ia menutupi getir suaranya.

"Iya," Sebastian tersenyum begitu lembut, ia bermaksud mengelus pipi Ciel tapi Ciel menghindar dan membuat alisnya bertaut bingung.

"Kenapa tidak telepon saja?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku hanya bisa dengar suaramu, tidak bisa lihat wajahmu," Jawab Sebastian tersenyum tapi masih dengan alis bertaut.

"Kenapa harus lihat wajahku?" Ciel menatap Sebastian lurus. Nada suaranya datar tapi di dalamnya ia memendam kemarahan.

"Love... kau kenapa?" Sebastian mulai curiga.

"Sebastian, apa kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja! Pertanyaan apa ini?" Sebastian tertawa tapi saat melihat ekspresi Ciel ia mendesah. "Tentu saja namamu Phantomhive,"

"Dan nama depanku?"

Lumayan lama keduanya diliputi kesunyian. Saat itulah Sebastian sadar bahwa Ciel sudah tahu semuanya. Senyum pudar dari wajah Sebastian, berganti dengan eskpresi sedih. Ia sudah tahu cepat atau lambat semuanya akan terbongkar, tapi ia tak menduga secepat ini.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh saat kau pertama kali menyatakan perasaanmu padaku... kau bahkan tak ingin repot-repot menanyakan namaku..." Ciel berucap sambil tersenyum getir.

"Lo—

"Namaku Ciel Phantomhive," potong Ciel.

"Apa?"

"Namaku Ciel Phantomhive, aku anak tunggal dari pasangan Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive. Aku punya seekor anjing labrador hitam yang tinggal dengan orang tuaku. Hobiku—

"Love, apa yang—

"Diam! Aku sedang memperkenalkan diriku!" jerit Ciel. Matanya berkaca-kaca tapi harga dirinya tak mengizinkan air mata sebutirpun keluar. "Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan yang kau berikan pada Flora..."

"Ciel..." Desah Sebastian. Tahu bahwa sekarang ia tak bisa memanggil Ciel dengan panggilan-panggilan lagi.

"Apa? Begitu susahkah kau menyebut namaku? Karna kau beranggapan aku ini Flora?" suara Ciel dingin tapi penuh kesakitan.

Sekali lagi Sebastian terdiam. Flora... secara otomatis ia langsung melihat Flora. Seakan Flora berdiri di sisi Ciel, menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Ah, apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Ia telah melukai perasaan Ciel dan menghianati Flora dalam waktu bersamaan.

Helaan nafas Ciel membuat Sebastian sedikit terperanjat. "Keluar." Perintah Ciel.

"Izinkan aku menjelaskan semuanya," Pinta Sebastian.

"Keluar. Jika kau ingin bicara, keluar. Biarkan pintu ini yang jadi pembatas kita. Agar kau tahu, yang sekarang bicara denganmu adalah Ciel Phantomhive, bukan Flora Magdalien."

Sebastian sebenarnya tak setuju, tapi jika Ciel memintanya begitu maka ia akan menurut. Paling tidak, mereka masih bisa bicara. Sebastian tak ingin semua berakhir begitu saja.

Setelah Sebastian keluar, Ciel langsung bersandar di daun pintu dan perlahan merosot ke bawah. Ia melipat kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan dagunya disitu. Matanya panas karena menahan air mata tapi ia masih tak mau menyerah. Di sisi sebaliknya, Sebastian duduk bersandar juga di daun pintu. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit yang berhias lampu pijar. Dalam hati ia berpikir, ah tidak, ia kembali mengingat masa lalu dimana ia pertama kali melihat Ciel.

* * *

Saat itu Sebastian sedang menunggu jam berikutnya. Ia memutuskan jalan-jalan di taman fakultas bisnis ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok orang itu. Seseorang yang ia cintai selama bertahun-tahun. Sosok yang tiba-tiba menghilang tapi melekat kuat di dalam ingatan. Flora Magdalien, satu-satunya gadis yang Sebastian cintai.

Jantung Sebastian berdetak cepat. Mata itu, rambut itu, tapi entah kenapa Sebastian merasa ada yang beda. Semakin Sebastian perhatikan, semakin Sebastian sadar, itu bukan Flora. Flora adalah perempuan sementara sosok itu seorang laki-laki.

Ah, jadi benar di dunia ini ada orang yang benar-benar mirip dengan orang lain? Apa gunanya takdir melakukan ini? Menyiksa Sebastian untuk melihat sosok yang mirip dengan Flora tanpa bisa memiliki?

Dan kemudian Sebastian sampai pada suatu ide gila yang benar-benar bodoh. Lantas kenapa kalau orang itu laki-laki? Selama ia memiliki wajah Flora, Sebastian tak perduli. Bermodalkan kegilaan, Sebastian berlari ke arah sosok itu dan langsung menghentikannya.

"_Aku tahu ini terlalu aneh dan mendadak. Kita bahkan tak saling mengenal satu sama lain, tapi aku merasa kita adalah jodoh, jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" _Ucap Sebastian.

Dalam pikiran, nalarnya mengatakan bahwa ini salah. Otaknya mencerna kata-kata manis tapi beracun itu dan mengetahui bahwa ini gila. Tapi hatinya menolak untuk setuju, hatinya berkata bahwa ini benar.

* * *

"Semirip apa aku dengannya?"

Suara Ciel dari balik pintu menyadarkan lamunan Sebastian. Senyum lega muncul di wajahnya. Ia kira Ciel akan membiarkannya, ternyata tidak. Tentu saja, meski berwajah seperti perempuan, Sebastian tahu pasti bahwa Ciel adalah seorang gentlemen. Ia lah yang pengecut.

"Dari segi fisik, kalian benar-benar mirip..." jawab Sebastian lemah.

Hati Ciel terasa menyempit dan kesusahan bekerja. Ia mencengkram erat dadanya. Jadi benar selama ini Sebastian hanya melihat Ciel sebagai Flora. Ciel tahu pasti semua tentang Sebastian, tapi ia ragu Sebastian juga begitu.

"Pernahkah..." Ciel menimbang-nimbang. "Pernahkah kau melihatku sebagai Ciel Phantomhive, bukan Flora?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya Ciel sangat takut saat menanyakan hal itu. Ia takut dengan jawaban Sebastian.

"Pernah," jawab Sebastian yang meringankan sedikit hati Ciel.

"Kapan?" tanyanya lagi mulai berani.

"Ketika kalian bersikap berlawanan,"

"Maksudmu?"

Sebastian menghela nafas pelan. "Kau dan dia mungkin mirip dari segi fisik... tapi sifat kalian... sifat kalian benar-benar bertolak belakang. Seakan-akan aku melihat sifat cermin." Senyum mulai terkembang di wajah Sebastian. "Kau jarang sekali tersenyum sementara Flora, dia selalu tersenyum bahagia. Ia ceria dan kekanak-kanakan juga lemah. Ia suka dilindungi dan bersikap keibuan sementara kau adalah gentleman sejati."

Nyeri semakin terasa di dada Ciel. Dari balik pintu ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan saat Sebastian menjelaskan tentang Flora. Merinci dan mengingat secara detail seperti apa Flora bicara, Flora tertawa, Flora berjalan. Tentang bagaimana berbedanya reaksi Ciel dan Flora saat ia menggoda kedua orang itu. Dan itu membuat Ciel merasa sesak. Ia tahu Sebastian tak sadar bahwa pasti sekarang senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Mungkin Sebastian merasa bahwa ia sedang menjelaskan perbedaan Ciel dan Flora, tapi siapapun yang mendengar pasti sadar bahwa Sebastian tengah menggambarkan sosok Flora penuh kebahagiaan. Inti dari semua perkataannya bukan lagi perbedaan melainkan menunjukan betapa ia memuja Flora. Betapa cintanya tak pernah pudar untuk seorang Flora.

Ciel mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Tak sadar kuku-kukunya telah menembus daging dan menyebabkan luka. "Selain itu? Apa lagi perbedaan kami? Atau kami punya kesamaan?"

"Flora sangat ahli di bidang olah raga. Ah! Apa kau suka olah raga?" tanya Sebastian.

Terdengar dengus ejekan. "Bahkan Claude tahu bahwa aku punya asma,"

Dalam sekejap Sebastian merasa malu. Empat bulan ia pacaran dengan Ciel dan ia bahkan tak tahu bahwa Ciel punya asma. Baru sekarang ia sadar betapa egoisnya dirinya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah hal-hal biasa tentang Ciel. Ia memang sering menuruti mau Ciel tapi Ciel pasti mengalah dan tak pernah memaksa Sebastian untuk mengikuti maunya.

"Bagaimana dengan binatang?" Sebastian memberanikan diri. Memalukan memang, tapi dalam hati ia berharap semoga ini bukan akhir tapi merupakan awal.

"Aku alergi kucing. Aku tahu kau suka kucing, karna itu aku tak pernah mau pergi ke apartementmu. Aku hanya... tak ingin kau menahan diri," Aku Ciel.

Sesaat keduanya tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Ciel tenggelam dalam sakit hati dan penyesalan sementara Sebastian merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan disini seharusnya dia yang lebih dewasa.

Apa ini? Sebenarnya apa yang Ciel pikirkan selama empat bulan ini? Harusnya ia sadar bahwa Sebastian bukan menatapnya. Harusnya ia sadar Sebastian tak pernah bertanya tentang apa yang ia suka dan apa yang tidak ia suka. Jadi apa yang membuatnya jadi buta seperti ini? Ah ya, senyum itu, Ciel terpikat oleh senyum itu, jauh di sudut hati yang terdalam, meski tahu itu bukan untuknya, di alam bawah sadar Ciel ia berharap senyum itu memang teruntuk untuknya.

Ciel yang sedari tadi tertunduk lesu mencoba menegarkan diri. Ia berdiri dari posisinya tapi tetap bersandar pada daun pintu yang memisahkan Ciel dari Sebastian.

"Andai kata, Flora kembali. Siapa yang akan kau pilih?" tanyanya. Ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir dan merupakan checkmate.

Sebastian terdiam membeku. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa bukannya karna tak ingin menjawab tapi murni karna tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia tidak tahu, jika Flora suatu hari kembali, beranikah ia memilih Ciel? Atau ia akan meninggalkannya dan kembali pada Flora?

Ciel mendesah dan bersiap meninggalkan pintu. "Selamat malam Michaelis—

"Tunggu!" Sebastian berbalik menghadap ke arah pintu. Satu tangannya bertengger di kenop dan dahinya bersandar di daun pintu. "Apakah... apakah kita tak bisa memperbaiki semuanya? Maksudku, apakah—apakah kau mau memberikanku kesempatan sekali lagi?"

Ciel kembali ke arah pintu. Ia menyandarkan dahinya disitu dan setetes air mata terjatuh. "Temukan jawabanmu, maka aku akan beri jawabanku." Ia kemudian kembali menegakan badannya. Matanya kembali dingin, "Selamat malam Michaelis."

"Selamat malam... Ciel..."

~End~


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Sho-ai, heartbroken, typos, OOC, AU**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji adalah milik Yana Toboso**

**Bona Nano-san**, OK! ini sekuelnya saya persembahkan :D selamat menikmati! semoga anda masih baca fic ini dan terima kasih atas reviewnya (bow)

**Hakune An-san**, cep, cep! udah, udah nangisnya... ini author kasih sekuelnya :) makasih ya mau baca dan review (bow)

**DiYunjae-san**, dimanapun saya buka review fic saya, nama anda selalu muncul dengan indah, sankyuu karena selalu meriview fic saya :D ini sekuelnya :D

**Akashi Aoi-desu-san**, ok bos! sekuel ini semoga angstnya ngena ya :) sankyuu juga atas reviewnya :)

sankyuu kepada yang sudah meriview dan yang memfav+follow! kepada **Ai Selai Strawberry-san, Deer-san, Vivii Natsumeyujin-san, HakuneAn-san, DiYunjae-san**** domo arigatou!**

* * *

**.**

**Reflecting**

**.**

**.**

Ciel baru bersiap berangkat ke kampus dan keluar dari kamarnya ketika tubuh Sebastian terjatuh ke kakinya. Punggungnya menempel pada kedua kaki Ciel. Sebastian semalaman tidur di depan pintu Ciel. Ia menggosok matanya lelah dan ketika melihat wajah Ciel, senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya.

"Kau... tidur disini? Semalaman?" tanya Ciel terkejut.

Sebastian mengangguk. "Aku tak bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini'kan? Aku ingin dengar jawabanmu."

Dada Ciel sesak. Kenapa? Bukankah ia sudah menegaskan pada Sebastian? Atau Sebastian sekedar ingin melihat wajah Flora? Entah yang mana yang benar, tapi kenyataan bahwa Sebastian menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya semalaman membuat sesuatu yang hangat berdesir di dalam dada Ciel.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang aku akan beri jawabanku setelah kau beritahu jawabanmu?" tanyanya masih dalam keadaan tak percaya.

"Aku tahu," Sebastian menjawab lemah, senyum kecil penuh rasa bersalah terpasang di wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melepas Flora, tapi yang aku tahu, aku sudah mulai mencintai Ciel Phantomhive. Karna itu," Sebastian menggenggam erat kedua tangan Ciel. "Mulai sekarang aku akan mengurangi intensitas pertemuan kita."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ciel terkejut campur kecewa.

Sebastian mengelus pipi Ciel lembut. "Untuk membuktikan bahwa yang punya hubungan denganku sekarang adalah Ciel Phantomhive. Tenang, gantinya aku akan lebih sering menelponmu,"

Ciel terdiam tak tahu harus bicara apa, jadi ia hanya meninju pundak Sebastian dan membawanya masuk. Memaksanya mandi juga sarapan. Sebastian menganggap hal itu sebagai 'kesempatan kedua' yang diberikan oleh Ciel.

* * *

"Pagi Ciel!" sebuah suara ceria berdendang di telinga Ciel.

Seorang pemuda sedikit lebih tinggi dari Ciel dengan rambut blonde berjepit dan jumper berlari menghampiri Ciel. Wajahnya ceria seperti matahari dan senyumnya begitu hangat. Wajah Ciel sedikit memerah ketika orang itu mengelus kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi Finnian," sapa Ciel canggung.

Finnian tersenyum maklum. Mereka berdua sama-sama teringat saat beberapa minggu yang lalu Finnian menyatakan perasaannya pada Ciel. Keduanya adalah teman sekelas. Finnianlah yang pertama menyapa Ciel dan keramahannya membuat Ciel luluh.

Selama ini Ciel mengira kebaikan Finnian murni karena Finnian menganggapnya teman atau mungkin adik, tapi ternyata perasaan Finnian berubah perlahan-lahan. Ia bahkan mengatakan tak masalah jika Ciel tak bisa jadi kekasihnya, sepanjang mereka bisa berdekatan.

Semenjak itu hubungan keduanya jadi agak canggung. Meski begitu Ciel tak berniat menjauhi Finnian dan Finnian masih tetap bersikap hangat pada Ciel. Ia selalu berhasil membuat Ciel merasa aman dan nyaman.

"Oh? Kau kurang tidur? Matamu bengkak!" Finnian khawatir menyadari lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Ciel.

Tangan Finnian sudah terjulur untuk mengelus pipi Ciel ketika tiba-tiba tangan Ciel ditarik ke belakang. Punggung Ciel membentur sesuatu yang kokoh dan ketika ia berbalik, Sebastian sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan amarah yang membara. Baik Finnian maupun Ciel lupa bahwa ada Sebastian di dekat Ciel.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sebastian dingin.

Finnian menatap Sebastian bingung. "Huh? Aku hanya ingin melihat lebih jelas lingkaran mata Ciel, ah! Maaf! Kau pasti merasa tak enak ya Ciel?" Tebak Finnian baru menyadari bahwa tindakannya memalukan.

Ciel menggeleng panik. Wajahnya semakin memerah. "Ti—tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang tidur," jelasnya.

"Aku mengerti," Finnian bernafas lega. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Ciel, Senior Michaelis!" ujarnya dengan keceriaan yang tak dibuat-buat.

"Kenapa dia akrab sekali denganmu?" tanya Sebastian dingin sambil memperhatikan punggung Finnian yang perlahan menghilang.

Alis Ciel turun sebelah. "Dia'kan teman pertamaku. Kau tidak ingat? Hhh..." Ciel mendesah sambil menyentak pegangan bahu Sebastian.

Sebastian sempat kaget dan kecewa tapi ketika jari-jari Ciel bertaut dengan jari-jarinya, senyum di wajah Sebasian kembali terkembang sempurna. Kesempatan kedua ini tak akan dia sia-siakan lagi.

Semenjak itu, Sebastian jadi lebih overprotektif pada Ciel dan selalu mengutamakan apa mau Ciel. Ia selalu menanyakan apa mau Ciel. Ia juga ingin tahu bagaimana Ciel. Setiap hari menanyakan apa yang sedang dikerjakan Ciel melalui telpon dan mulai mengurangi intensitas bertemu mereka.

Bahkan jika Ciel sekedar pergi ke perpustakaanpun ia ingin tahu dan ia harus tahu. Yang paling parah, ia ingin menemui orang tua Ciel. Bukannya Ciel tak mau, dan bukannya orang tua Ciel tak tahu tentang anaknya, ia hanya merasa semua terlalu... mendadak.

"Ini Cheese cakemu, kau mau kupesankan caramel machiato?" tawar Sebastian.

Saat ini ia dan Sebastian janjian bertemu di cafe setelah seminggu tak bertemu. Mungkin orang akan kaget, tapi Ciellah yang memaksa untuk bertemu. Semua karena ia ingin bicara sesuatu dan belum apa-apa, Sebastian sudah mulai over.

"Berapa kali kubilang, jangan berlebihan." Ucapnya dingin. "Kau begini justru menjijikan tahu."

Sebastian tertawa serba salah. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin... ah, sudahlah, kau ingin bicara apa?"

Baru saja Ciel baru akan membuka suara, ia kemudian sadar, mata Sebastian tak terfokus lagi padanya. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan mata Sebastian dengan bingung dan hatinya langsung berdesir begitu melihat seorang gadis berambut ekor kuda berwarna birukeabuan sedang memesan segelas kopi.

Begitu gadis itu keluar, tanpa memperhatikan Ciel, Sebastian segera berdiri mengikuti sosok itu tanpa sadar. Ciel, dengan dada yang sesak segera mengikuti Sebastian sambil memanggilnya berkali-kali.

"Flora!" panggil Sebastian tanpa sadar.

Flora menoleh dan wajahnya memucat. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan jarak dan waktu ia langsung berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

Sebastian sudah bersiap berlari mengejar Flora ketika ia merasa pergelangan tangannya ditahan dari belakang. Sebastian menoleh dan terkejut ketika mendapati Ciel menahan tangannya. Ekspresi di wajahnya kacau. Campuran antara bingung, takut, marah dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Jangan lakukan ini, kumohon..." ucapnya sambil sesunggukan.

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan perasaan bersalah. "Kumohon kali ini saja," pintanya putus asa.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi!" ucap Ciel tak kalah putus asa. "Kau tak boleh mengejarnya! Tak boleh!"

Sebastian berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Ciel pada pergelangan tangannya tapi Ciel memaksa tak mau melepaskan sambil berulang kali berkata jangan pergi. Sebastian berkali-kali menoleh ke arah Flora berlari. Pikirannya kalut, ia harus mengejar Flora. Ia tak boleh kehilangan dia lagi.

Ciel menggeleng frantik. Tidak. Ia tak akan melepaskan Sebastian. Sebastian sudah berjanji untuk belajar mencintainya. Sebastian sudah berjanji akan belajar mengenalnya seperti Ciel mengenal Sebastian. Ia tak perduli dengan Flora. Masa bodoh jika Sebastian dan Flora sudah hampir tiga tahun tak bertemu, ia yang menemani Sebastian setelah Flora pergi, ia yang menggantikannya memahami Sebastian. Flora yang sudah meninggalkan Sebastian harusnya malu tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu.

Sentakan terakhir dan Sebastian berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Ciel. Sentakan itu cukup keras sampai membuat Ciel terjatuh ke belakang.

"Aww!" erang Ciel saat tubuhnya berbenturan dengan tanah.

Ia menatap Sebastian penuh harap, putus asa, frustasi dan Sebastian menatapnya balik dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Tapi rasa bersalah itu tak menahannya untuk tidak berbalik dan mengejar Flora.

"Sebastian!" panggil Ciel pada Sebastian yang memunggunginya. "Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" pintanya putus asa dan penuh sesunggukan tangisan.

Tapi Sebastian tak berbalik. Punggungnya kokoh mengarah ke Ciel dan hatinya tegar mengejar Flora. Ciel tersungkur. Ia mencengkram erat pasir di kedua kepalan tangan dan membiarkan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" panggilnya sambil terus menangis.

* * *

Sebastian menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba mencari sosok Flora di antara kerumunan orang. Lumayan lama Ciel menahannya jadi jarak mereka pasti jauh. Entah kenapa Sebastian jadi marah dengan Ciel sampai sebuah sosok yang mirip dengan Flora terlihat tak jauh.

Sekuat tenaga Sebastian membelah kerumunan demi menggapai sosok itu. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi. Pikir Sebastian sambil terus berlari maju hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menggapai pundak sosok itu.

Sosok itu berbalik. Wajah itu, rambut biru keabuan itu, mata biru itu, Flora, dengan wajah yang berlinang air mata. Matanya membulat ketika menatap Sebastian. Tabrakan dan gerutuan orang di sekitar membuat Sebastian sadar dan menarik Flora menjauh dari kerumunan.

Flora dan Sebastian berhenti di sebuah taman dan Sebastian memaksa Flora duduk di sebelahnya di bangku taman. Lumayan lama mereka berdua duduk diam. Air mata yang mengalir di pipi Flora telah mulai mengering.

"Kemana saja, kau selama ini?" tanya Sebastian akhirnya.

Flora menoleh pelan ke arah Sebastian. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Ia ingin bicara tapi sesuatu membuat semua tertahan di ujung lidah. Ia kembali menunduk menatap lipatan bajunya.

Sebastian meraih tangan Flora dan menggenggamnya erat. Flora mendongak dan mendapati Sebastian tersenyum terluka. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lega saat menemukan kedua iris mata biru Flora.

"Ma...af..." ujar Flora akhirnya. "Maafkan aku Sebastian...aku—

"Ssh!" Telunjuk Sebastian ia tempelkan di bibir Flora. "Tak apa. Tak penting apa yang terjadi, yang penting sekarang kau ada disini," ujar Sebastian dengan tawa senyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Flora tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sebastian. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh orang yang sempat hilang dari hidupnya dengan tamak, takut akan kehilangan aroma itu lagi.

* * *

Ciel duduk dan menyandarkan dagunya di kedua lutut. Karena tak bisa mengejar Sebastian, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemennya. Menunggu Sebastian pulang hingga akhirnya ia tertidur di depan pintu apartemennya.

Ciel tak tahu jam berapa saat itu sudah ketika wangi cologne yang familiar menyentuh hidungnya. Ia mendongak dengan wajah berseri tapi seri itu hilang ketika melihat sosok yang mengikuti di belakang Sebastian. Sebastian, sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Flora.

Ciel dan Flora saling tatap tak percaya. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dengan orang yang punya wajah serta bentuk tubuh mirip seratus persen. Sebastian di sisi lain merasa seperti orang bodoh. Sekarang di hadapannya ada kekasihnya di masa sekarang dan kekasihnya di masa lalu dengan wajah yang seratus persen sama.

"Umm, lebih baik kita bicara di dalam..." ajak Sebastian canggung. "Aku akan buatkan—

"Tidak," potong Ciel. "Aku kesini hanya untuk memastikan semua baik-baik saja. Aku permisi," ujar Ciel kemudian.

"Tapi kau pasti menunggu lama," Flora menimpali. "Setidaknya teh akan menghangatkanmu, Sebastian jago menyajikan teh." kali ini Flora mengakhiri dengan senyum tulus.

_Aku tahu. Kau tak perlu bicara apapun aku tahu. Aku mengenalnya bahkan mungkin lebih baik daripadamu,_ gumam Ciel dalam hati.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku tak mau mengganggu reuni kalian, selamat malam,"

Setelah itu Ciel segera berlari ke arah lift. Di dalam lift ia kembali menangis. Memalukan. Harusnya ia tahu mereka akan berbaikan, kenapa ia bersikeras untuk menghampiri Sebastian di apartementnya? Sakit, rasanya sakit sekali dan memalukan.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai sebelas dan Ciel kembali terkejut ketika mendapati Sebastian lah pengguna lift. Wajahnya bercucuran keringat, nampaknya Sebastian berlari mengejar lift yang Ciel naiki melalui tangga darurat. Segera ia masuk dan mengurung Ciel di sudut lift.

Ciel berusaha tersenyum. "Se—selamat karena akhirnya kalian bertemu kembali. Cepatlah kembali, bukannya kau sudah susah payah mengejarnya? Jangan sampai dia salah paham."

Sebastian hanya menatap Ciel dengan terengah-engah. Wajahnya menampilkan rasa bersalah dan penuh kecemasan dan Ciel menyadari itu. Dan Ciel mengerti kenapa ia begitu. Tapi Ciel tak mau dengar apapun. Didorongnya Sebastian keluar dari lift dan cepat-cepat menutup pintu lift.

* * *

Ciel berjalan sambil menunduk ketika bahunya tak sengaja menabrak bahu orang lain. Ciel menoleh ke orang yang ia tabrak. Orang itu menurunkan headphone ke lehernya dan menjauhkan es krimnya dari Ciel. Ternyata orang yang ia tabrak adalah Finnian.

"Ciel? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Finnian ceria seperti biasa, tapi begitu ia melihat mata Ciel yang sembab, ia segera membuang es krimnya dan memegangi kedua bahu Ciel. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Ciel menggeleng dan memaksakan tawa yang justru membuat Finnian makin curiga. "Aku tak apa,"

"Jangan bohong. Lalu kenapa matamu sembab?" Finnian memaksudkan mata Ciel.

Tanpa pemberitahuan, Finnian yang sedari tadi memegangi bahu Ciel langsung menarik Ciel ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menggetatkan kedua giginya marah pada sesuatu yang menyebabkan Ciel begini.

Ciel terkejut ketika Finnian mengubur tubuh Ciel dalam pelukannya. Ia membeku kaku di dalam pelukan Finnian yang justru terlihat lebih terluka dari Ciel. Tentu saja, ia mencintai Ciel jadi jika Ciel terluka, ia juga terluka.

"Kau bisa menangis di pundakku kau tahu?" ujar Finnian tulus.

Ciel tersenyum tipis. Bahunya melemah dan tubuhnya tak lagi kaku. Ia manyandarkan dahinya di bahu Finnian. Tak terdengar sesunggukan tapi Finnian bisa merasakan bahunya basah dan punggung Ciel yang bergetar hebat.

"Kau sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin..." Finnian menenangkan. "Tenanglah, aku yakin ada orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu diluar sana, atau mungkin... kau bisa melihat ke sekelilingmu... aku... masih mencintaimu..."

Ciel mendongak sangat cepat. Matanya melebar karena terkejut dan menemukan Finnian menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Perlahan senyum tergambar di wajahnya, tidak seperti senyum yang biasa, senyum ini penuh kelembutan dan cinta.

"aku tak akan memburumu." Ucapnya sambil mengusap pipi Ciel lalu mengecup lembut dahinya.

* * *

Ciel mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia sudah duduk tenang di atas tempat tidurnya. Finnianlah yang mengantarkan Ciel pulang tadi setelah menemani Ciel menangis selama dua jam.

Ciel menoleh ke arah jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Tumben-tumbennya langit malam sangat cerah dan kota menjadi redup sehingga bintang-bintang terlihat jelas dari jendela Ciel.

"Lain kali... aku akan mencintai seseorang yang juga mencintaiku dan akan mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu' sebanyak aku mengatakan hal itu padanya," putus Ciel sebelum alunan lagu 'Somebody That I Used to Know' menggiringnya ke dunia mimpi.

~The End~


End file.
